


that time you changed

by enemy_xands



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Play, Animal Transformation, Catgirl, F/F, Gen, Implied Relationships, Magic, Snippets, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/enemy_xands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds herself... transformed. And she needs Luna's help, but not the kind she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that time you changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is not so much a fully-realized fic as it is a snippet or a vignette that began life on my Tumblr. One day, I just really wanted to see Hermione as a cat girl. There's doujinshi of it but no fic? Other than that there's no real excuse for this, haha. It's one of my very few forays into HP fandom and its set roughly around the 5th book.

Luna thought there was something… off about Hermione. For instance, the gown she wore was essentially a sack. Hermione wasn’t fashion conscious but that seemed out of the ordinary even for her. Secondly, the way the sack—er, dress kept twitching behind her. Thirdly, her voice was unusually quiet and squeaky, and she couldn’t seem to suppress a soft mewl at the end of her sentences. Lastly, and most tellingly, Hermione sprouted a cute pair of ears that also twitched and quivered in time with her dress.

In a moment, it all made sense. “I didn’t realize you were a cat, Hermione!”

Hermione stopped her frantic explanation incredulously. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!”

“That you’re a cat?”

“Yes!”

“How did you manage to hide it all this time?”

“No, I’m not a real cat! Someone did this as a prank. And I think I know who.” Hermione glared in some vague direction behind her. “And… I think it’s getting worse!”

Luna touched her hand to her chin. “I see. Then you don’t like it, do you?”

“No! I need to change back. I’m only telling you this because…” Hermione hesitated and flicked one of her ears with a paw-like hand. “I think you’re the only one that will take it seriously.”

“Oh, it’s very serious indeed! But have you at least tried being a cat first?”

Hermione wanted to scream so she did. Luna seemed oblivious to the sound, a vague grin still plastered on her face. Hermione calmed down after a few minutes of primal scream therapy and found herself being dragged down the hallway. Luna took her into the Potions classroom and Hermione only had a split second to wonder why it was unlocked before Luna began lifting the sack—er, the dress over her head.

“Luna!” she cried out in horror. “What are you doing?”

“You can’t know if you don’t like being a cat if you don’t try,” Luna reasoned. “So just try it.”

“I _can’t_ try being a cat! I don’t know how!”

Luna finally succeeding in forcing the gown over Hermione’s head, leaving the girl stranded in her under garments. A dark, fluffy tail jutted out just behind her and splotches of color were developing on her legs. Her knees were bent and her feet arched like a feline’s, explaining her strange gait. Hermione tried to cover her flesh while Luna stared at her.

“Being a cat’s not hard. I’ve seen them. They just purr and lie around all day, like cats.”

“I… can’t…”

“Come on, like this.”

Luna dropped to her hands and knees and meowed. She reached her hand out and curled her fingers in, then swatted at something only she could see. Hermione’s face was so hot she thought it might melt off, but to her own horror she lowered herself down to the ground. She found it far more comfortable and manageable than standing like a human, perhaps Luna was on to something.

“There you go!” Luna was elated. Hermione tried moving around and oh yes, it was much easier now. Luna stood and watched Hermione take hesitant but graceful steps on the floor. She appeared much happier now, but something was still missing…

“We still need to change me back,” Hermione said. “I can’t… Luna, what are you—”

Luna reached down and stroked Hermione’s long, arched back and Hermione couldn’t stop a purr from escaping her lips. In one swift movement, she unsnapped the cat’s bra and pushed it down. Hermione protested but ended up getting her feet tangled in the straps; with a cry, she fell over and landed on her back, paws—er, arms up in the air. Luna laughed at the sight and removed the bra completely, discarding it somewhere across the room.

Hermione was so angry she couldn’t form—let alone think—coherent words. She desperately wished that her process would at least give her claws so that she may take revenge first on Luna, then on whoever brought this nonsense upon her. Before she could fantasize about scratched faces and hands, she realized Luna had moved down to her underwear.

“Please don’t!”

“Why?” Luna looked genuinely perplexed. “Won’t it be easier to move?”

“I don’t want to move, I want to not be a cat!” Hermione yelled. Luna shrugged but left her alone. She moved over to the cabinets and grabbed a few bottles of something Hermione couldn’t see. Curiously, she crawled over to get a peek. Luna absentmindedly rubbed her foot along Hermione’s belly as she hummed, mixing together liquids and what looked like smoke.

“Wh… what are you doing?”

“Oh, cats usually like that when I do it.”

Hermione admitted that the belly rub was pleasant, but only to herself. She tried to paw at the bottles but Luna kept them just out of reach.

“Naughty kitty,” Luna scolded, and reached down and flicked the cat’s ear. Hermione pawed at her hand defensively.

“Stop that! What are you doing?”

“Well, you wanted to change back so that’s what I’ll do.”

Luna grabbed a dish and poured out the smoking liquid, which—to add insult to injury—looked suspiciously like cream. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disdain, and balked when Luna set the dish down in front of her.

“This is ridiculous.”

“So you want to be a cat?”

Hermione didn’t like how anxious Luna was to snatch the dish back, so she dipped her head in and lapped. It didn’t take long for her to realize that Luna was staring at her intently, a loopy grin on her lips. Hermione grew too self-conscious and stopped.

“This isn’t working, you did something wrong.”

“Not me.”

Luna disappeared behind Hermione, and the next thing Hermione felt was the girl’s hands on her back, still teasing around her sacred underwear. Luna stroked Hermione’s back slowly, from the nape of her neck all the way down to her tail, then her sides, then tickled her underbelly.

“You see…” the girl began, “you like being a cat.”

“I do not!”

“You do, otherwise you would have never become one.”

Hermione switched around with unusual speed and her tail dipped into the saucer. “What are you saying? Why do you know so much about this?”

“Because I did it, silly kitty!”

“Why would you do such a thing?” Hermione nearly shrieked. Luna shrugged.

“Just to get you out of your own skin a while, I suppose. That potion does nothing, if you want to stop being a cat just stop.”

It actually made perfect sense in its nonsensicalness, and Hermione couldn’t believe she was going along with it. Maybe she really did just want to be a cat for a while. It was okay not being Hermione Granger if only for a few minutes. She wouldn’t have chosen a cat on her own, really, and didn’t appreciate Luna for making that choice for her, but she maybe she wasn’t _all_ upset.

“Well… maybe…”

“I knew it!” Luna squealed before attempting to pick Hermione up. “Oh… well you are still human sized.”

Hermione bristled. “So what now?”

“Come to my room and I’ll give you stuff to play with. You’ll so love being a kitty cat!”


End file.
